


The Night Before Christmas, And All Was (Not) Well

by afteriwake



Series: Fandom Christmas In July - 2018 [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Comfort, Confused Sherlock Holmes, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Frustrated Amy Pond, Gingerbread House, Happy Amy Pond, Hopeful Sherlock Holmes, Hugs, POV Sherlock Holmes, Scrapbooks, Wrapping Paper, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Both Sherlock and Amelia are getting frustrated this Christmas Eve, so Sherlock decides to give Amelia a gift with a special meaning before Christmas morning.





	The Night Before Christmas, And All Was (Not) Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> So this fic was requested by **Dreamin** for the Summer of Surprises, using the prompt “ _if you ask me 'what color is this' one more time i’m going to punch you out don’t think i won’t_ ,” as well as a prompt from Christmas in July (this is the last one, I swear!) that was " _exchanging gifts_."

“I swear, I bought navy wrapping paper to go with the theme Mrs. Hudson had for the tree,” Sherlock muttered, squinting at a gift. “Amelia? What--”

“If you ask me ‘what color is this?’ one more time I’m going to punch you out, Sherlock, don’t think I won’t,” she said, nearly slamming a bag of icing onto the worktop. “Why are we doing this?”

“What?” Sherlock asked, his brows furrowing.

“Why are we making such a big deal out of the holiday? We can call the Doctor and go run off to Bora Bora, and yet here we are, Christmas Eve, and the presents aren’t wrapped because you think you got black wrapping paper and I’m trying to put together a bloody gingerbread house _that doesn’t want to stay together._ ”

Sherlock looked her up and down carefully, then abandoned the stack of presents and the wrapping paper he was uncertain of and moved in front of her, cupping her face gently. He was still getting used to being physical, even being _comforting_ , but he wanted things to be perfect because…

Well, because despite her flaws, Amelia was perfect. They were perfect together. He’d allowed himself to feel when he had thought he would be closed off for good and it was all her doing. The day the Doctor had walked into his lab and told him to come with him because his life depended on it had been the day his life had changed forever, and he’d been glad for it.

He’d help rescue Amelia and Rory from being trapped in the past, and traveled with them for a time, but soon the problems that had been in their marriage before resurfaced. Not even love can save two people who wanted different things, though this time their parting was amicable. Rory departed the TARDIS, and after a time and the regeneration of the Doctor, they returned to London themselves. He still came to visit, but they had realized a few things had changed. The sense of wanderlust had worn off, to be replaced by a longing for home…

...and each other.

It had been a surprise to both of them, as they had been opposites when they met, with Amelia full of passion and himself a walking, talking robot of sorts, but after the Doctor had helped alleviate the problems that would challenge them to some degree, they settled into something, Amelia’s urge to travel the stars and through time tempered to only an occasional fleeting thought, and life had gone about with few hiccups. He had the approval of River and Rory, something that surprised him greatly, and had played a bit of matchmaking, in introducing Rory to Molly for employment and, perhaps, company, and now there was a blended family of sorts with John and his wife where he felt, for the first time since childhood, that he truly belonged somewhere. He was no longer adrift, and with Amelia as his anchor, he felt happy.

After a moment Amelia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. “The presents and the house will keep,” he said. “Let me give you something special.”

“Presents already?” she asked.

“Well, _a_ present, that I can’t think of a better reason to give tonight than to make you smile,” he said. He went under their own tree, which had been decorated with so many different ornaments from so many different times that there was no real theme at all, and got a large package, bringing it back to Amelia. “With help from River and the Doctor, we compiled this.”

Amelia ripped off the snowflake patterned paper and smiled to see a photo album in her hands. “Photos?”

“And mementos, of travels from your first time with the Doctor to the trip we made to Pluto’s moon last month,” he said. “As you can see, it’s patterned like your daughter’s journal. And inside are a few letters, including a few from Rory and River and the Doctor himself, and others.”

Amelia flipped through it and smiled. “Oh, my gift isn’t half as nice,” she said as tears glistened at the corners of her eyes.

He thought to the engagement ring nestled at the bottom of her stocking to find in the morning. “Well, I think you’ll find a way to make me smile tomorrow regardless,” he said before she leaned over and kissed his cheek. It could all go very well tomorrow, or very badly, but he had faith there would be a Christmas miracle or two.


End file.
